Green eyes have seen it all
by stolen with the night
Summary: Heaven could not have her and Hell did not want her and so she went on living. A repetition of dates, scenarios and people. Cycle after cycle. Life after life, never truly dying but never really living. Why would this life be any different? Reincarnated!Fem!Harry/EC
1. Again

**I don't know what I'm doing, seriously. I just wanted to write something nice and commitment-less. My other HP fics just sit there waiting for me to update them and I'm sort of stuck so I'm using this ficlet as a sort of method of easing my way back into writing in the fandom. **

**I own nothing that is recognizable. Also, I apologize for any mistakes made.**

* * *

Green eyes peered out at the empty street in front of them. It was the same. Not that it was a surprise to Harry. She was very familiar with this particular street, it was never changing, the same black tar and banged up street signs at both ends. Ironically, she both loved and hated this street. It was her end and beginning, her curse. Not literally she supposed but it had something to do with it.

It didn't matter how it happened, she always died on this street, always at the same time, one minute past midnight, no matter the world, time period, reality or universe. It had become a routine of sorts to simply walk to the street on her last night and wait for her not so final end. It had taken three cycles for her to notice the pattern, two more to accept it. Certain circumstances changed, like her parents and up bringing, even her chosen profession but others stayed like her physical appearance, her accent, which was always hard to explain, her memories. The important things never changed and so she always knew what to expect.

Her life was a constant loop, a repetition of words, scenarios and people. She was frozen in one period of her life, cursed to live it over and over without fail, without a chance to make it to the next stage. She never understood why, she gave up caring a long time ago, it wouldn't change anything. She had learn't to be patient with her fraction of lived life, eager to remember the wonder at living life before she grew bored of it. She referred to that first life as her original cycle or her child years. She hadn't been a child for so long now. Not since her eleventh birthday the first time around.

Idly Harry wondered what her next life will be like. Would her parents love her? Would she even have parents? She wasn't too eager to be an orphan again, however it did make things easier. Home tutored or school? What should she study at college and university this time? Did her next world even believe in female education? All things she thought about before she restarted.

Harry glanced down at her worn leather wrist watch with patience born from constant waiting. "Almost time." She muttered softly to herself.

She would miss this particular watch. It was rather simple looking but the leather felt comforting against her ivory skin, the soft texture rubbing reassuringly against her inner wrist. A reminder of a ticking down clock, she hadn't exactly enjoyed this cycle, waiting as patiently as she could for it to end and now it was. But the watch wouldn't be coming with her. It would stay with the carcass she left behind, at least she assumed it would.

Harry didn't actually know what happened after she left one life to enter another. Reincarnation was a fickle thing, perhaps her body stayed and was buried or maybe she just vanished into thin air only for missing person posters to be put up in the next forty-eight hours. She had thought about this quite a lot but there was just no way of actually knowing because once she was instilled into another reality she never went back, no matter how much she tried.

The watch emitted a small chime indicating a preset alarm and without bothering to turn it off Harry stepped into the middle of the road and closed her eyes.

60...

She hoped that her watch would be taken care of should a body remain in this world.

59...

She was oddly attached to the thing.

51...

Her parents in this world weren't too fond of her.

45...

Still, they would be sad to never see their child again despite their awkwardness around her.

32...

She had done well to keep distance between herself and anyone who wanted be friends.

24...

She knew better than to fall in love with anyone, not again.

20...

She would only die and leave them.

15...

She could hear winds in the distance, rustling the leaves among the trees.

10...

Her body hit the cold ground with a light thud.

9...

A worried cry and a scream. It didn't belong to her.

8...

Running feet slapped against wet pavement.

7...

"My god! Are you all right?"

6...

She couldn't respond, eyes still closed she felt something twitch in her chest.

5...

"Call an ambulance!"

4...

She couldn't breathe.

3...

"Hold on _please_, you'll be fine."

2...

Fingers carded through her hair. Light touches. Urgent whispers. Panicked cries. Sirens and blaring lights.

1...

Her watch abruptly stopped chiming and through the chaos it's lack of ringing was deafening.

0...

_Harriet J. Lume. _

_Time of death- 12:01 06/08/2346_

_Place of Death- A street in the remnants of Old London._

_Cause of Death- Unknown._

* * *

Death was the only certain thing in life.

From before you even have you first coherent thought, your first breath, Death started his journey towards you. For some, this journey took years. They would live full and happy, content lives and pass with another thought, their lives taken from them in their sleep. Others, lived monotonously. The years passed them by and when Death came for them they were quite indifferent, either way, they live long lives.

However, for some, Deaths journey seemed too short, a mere step away from where he started. Some died before knowing what gender they were, before being given a name, before making a single memory. There were some who died before learning what love was, what it was like to dream, what it was like to fear death. They were too young to understand that falling asleep could mean never waking up. They had never lived, why should they fear Death?

And what came after? Was there a god above who looked down sadly at the poor souls that never got experience all that he had created for them? Did he welcome these poor pitiable beings with open arm? Lead them into golden gates? I liked to think so. It made me feel better about the whole ordeal. I'd like to think that a generous god and his angels watched me from above whispering words of encouragement, grief stricken eyes following the girl who could not enter heaven because she could not die without breathing in life again.

Heaven could not accept me and hell did not want me and so I was stuck in purgatory, an endless cycle and I would live because there was nothing else I could do. Even if there was something I could do, what then? It had been so long since...it didn't matter. Not anymore. What was it that arrogant dragon said in face of a group of inconsequential humans? Oh yeah-

"I am _fire, _I am _death._" A giggle burst from my lips at the thought of the dragons most remembered last words. It was a pretentious being, cocky with the power it held, just as she had once been.

A shift of clothing could be heard to my left. With an internal sigh I prepared to open my eyes and greet my new life. "All right, here goes nothing."

"Did you say something Harry?" A quiet voice asked.

Opening my eyes and allowing them to adjust to suddenly harsh light I was surprised to notice that the world around me was a blurred mess. It was odd to think that a disadvantageous thing such as being as blind as bat was something to feel dangerously happy about but I felt almost on the verge of letting out copious amounts of deranged cackles at the small fact. I hadn't had this human disadvantage in such a long time, it was beautiful. If you could call failure eyes beautiful.

"Harry?" The same voice called, a tinge of concern no laced within. Most likely seeing the large grin I now sported.

I turned to see a blurry, brown figure sitting closely at my left. A definitely female, blurry, brown figure. "Sorry, I just...can't see." Carefully I made sure to make my accent as soft as possible, the voice I often used when trying to convince people to do my bidding.

An awkward sound of realization came from the girl beside me and then there was cold metal being pressed against my palm. Eager to feel wire frames against the bridge of my nose I shoved them not so carefully onto my face. Disappointed when I noticed they were not the round spectacles I once sported many cycles ago. I slowly let my eyes trail along the girl beside me. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into mine and just pain flared behind my eyes as memories danced against my psyche.

Seeing the disgruntled look Bella placed a hesitant hand on my shoulder. "Do you have a headache Harry? Should I ask for some water?"

"No, I'm fine Bella. Just remembered something is all." I replied quietly, ignoring the disbelieving look aimed my way.

The first few weeks of a new life were always painful with memories surfacing about the life she now inhabited. Clearly, I was on a plane. Where was I going? No idea. Why was I going? No idea. Who was this Bella to me? No idea but she was obviously someone I was quite close with because I knew she liked reading Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet, was a vegetarian and had no real preference for colors. Then there were the little things like, how I knew that if I were to lie to her brow would furrow the slightest bit and she would bite her lip if there was something she didn't approve of, things you should only know if you were around someone for so long. Were they family? I had never had a sibling in any of my other cycles, always a lonely child.

"The plane will land soon Harry, did you want to go to the bathroom?" Bella asked as if I was incapable of looking after myself and maybe this self wasn't before I had hijacked this alternate version of myself.

Bella was clearly used to taking care of others, but so was I and so I gave a small shake of my head to signal my answer. It would probably take time for this Bella girl to get to the personality change but I wasn't the type to let myself be coddled.

Bella was American, her accent giving her away, her clothes were rather plain but uncomfortable apposed to what my body was currently wearing. I didn't mind the clothing having been successful career wise in all cycles (whether this was due to previous experience or not was debatable) I was used to wearing quality clothing. I was never one to follow the trends as different cycles left me unable to keep up and so I simply wore what looked good on me, something my alternative self must have agreed on.

Bella and I did not converse for the rest of the flight, happy to rest in companionable silence. Something that apparently disturbed Bella the slightest bit and I idly wondered if I was a chatter box on the norm.

* * *

A cruiser, more specifically, a police cruiser was parked outside the airport. Seattle Airport, somewhere in America I could vaguely remember from a cycle where I was born to two American Catholics during the second world war, sparking my need for a faith, a higher power, an end.

I observed that Bella wasn't the most graceful of creatures having tripped three times in the time it had taken to gather our luggage (one I could not recognize and had to wait for Bella to point out) and walk out of the tall building. We then walked straight towards the vehicle, Bella leading the way, both of us dodging the downpour. I smiled lightly up at the dreary weather, it reminding me of my home country.

Upon reaching the car, a man walked up to the two of us a genuine smile upon his lips, his eyes lighting up at the sight of us. Beside me Bella stilled slightly as she took him in, a sense of hesitance.

Seeing this the mans smile dimmed somewhat. Only then did I take in his features, brown hair and eyes set in a handsome face, one that looked quite like the girl beside me and in a move I couldn't predict myself I flung myself into his arms, a need to make the disappointment in his eyes disappear. My arms wrapped around his middle and my face was suddenly pressed into his chest, breathing in his scent which strangely enough, comforted me.

A choked noise of shock made it's way from his throat and my cheeks heated up with mortification. _What the hell was that?!_

Still my arms wouldn't unwind themselves nor would my neck move to remove my face from this _strangers _chest. Soon I felt the mans body relax and warm arms wound themselves around me just as pain once more flashed behind my eyes making me hold in a wince as memories rushed past my mind with a flurry of emotions.

I pressed myself further into him as a wave of happiness hit me. A residue of the girl before me, I had no doubt. This was Charlie, my father who I hadn't seen for some time now, not that I had choice in the matter. Confusion swirled through me as I was hit with information on the man I was- dare I say it? _Snuggling._

It was odd that I would be hit with memories of my father but none of the girl who I had spent time with on the plain rather than small doses of information or knowledge, nothing be vague points to symbolize my lengthy relationship with her.

My new father released me after sometime, probably noticing the now awkward Bella. "It's good to see you Harry, Bella."

Bella moved forward to give him an one armed hug which he eagerly accepted even it was rather forced. "The two of you haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

My mother. I frowned at the small amount of acknowledgment of this woman. It was barely there, a small faint whisper at the back of my mind and nothing more. No picture of her, no, nothing but a defeated sigh of '_my mother._' Were we not close? Even then, there should be more like the emotion of dislike. Did my alternate self not have an opinion of her own mother?

My lack of knowledge led me to pass the answering on to my...whatever Bella was to me.

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad." She seemed to have trouble calling him that but now I at least knew what our relation was. It was difficult considering I always kept my physical appearance, I very rarely looked like my parents and my accent always baffled.

"That's good."

Clearly the two of them were not the most verbose of people and I wondered if I was going to survive the car ride let alone the next seven years of my life in this cycle.


	2. Discovery

**Disclaimer- **_I own nothing recognisable. Anything that you don't recognise as canon is most likely of my invention._

* * *

**Warnings- **_AU at points, lazy author, eventual canon divergence, un-betaed (so there will be mistakes.)_

* * *

**Authors Notes- **_So, the first little chapter seemed to do well and as long as I have free time I thought I might as well update this particular story. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourite and/or followed, my thanks. Despite there being only a single chapter posted there is already questions, naturally._

_The first- The pairings. This is of course, a Harry/Edward fic. I'm sorry if I hadn't made that clear._

_Second- Does Harry's lives centre in any particular pattern? No. She reincarnates randomly, so she may find herself as the daughter of a historical figure that in history did not have a child originally or she may find herself as a pilot in the 51st century in another. Time and dimension are not factors, it's all very random and without pattern._

_Third- Has Harry always been female? I was on the verge for this one. On one hand I wanted to make it so that if Edward were to find out he would squirm on the other it would be less complicated if Harry had always been female. So I eventually decided that Harry has always been female._

_Any questions not answered here will be answered in this chapter or up coming ones._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

* * *

Suffice to say that the awkward relationship between father and apparently _eldest _daughter- because honestly, I was by far the eldest- was absolutely stifling. The air within the vehicle was so thick with tension unresolved I could almost believe I was having trouble breathing. In between these two anti-social creatures sat me, who for the life or perhaps _lives_ of me could not answer with any real detail the questions sent my way by my father. Why? Simple, I did not know this girls past, well, my past now.

Naturally I resolved to research myself. Heavily.

However, from what I could already tell I was close to my father, my sister Bella and I's relationship consisted of her trying to take care of me as if I were a child and me trying to distance myself from her. Clearly I had an issue of sorts with Bella, what it was I had no idea. My mother, Renee, judging by the lack of opinion either was not a constant in my life or I simply did not consider her my mother. Either way, it was not a lot of information and I really didn't care because it seemed I would be living in this town of Fork for the remainder of my high school years before I jetted off to do something with the remaining four-to-five years of this cycle before dying and moving on again. That is, if I chose to do high school again, I could go straight to university if I allowed them to see my intelligence born from years of living.

I had no doubt I could do this, I had done it before in many cycles. If anything my knowledge from different cycles born into the future of different worlds and realities could leave me the creator of many inventions and antidotes. As it were, drawing attention was never my preference, though maybe one cycle I would. Just for kicks.

My eyes slid to the world passing me by just outside a thin layer of glass that was the cruiser window. It seemed this town was a collection of green wood and small town clichés with it's little diners and small population which, of course, meant by now everyone would know of my new sister and I's arrival.

"It seems word travels fast in this town." I commented lightly, my green eyes watching as people pointed to our car and talked among themselves. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew all our little secrets within forty-eight hours, o-sister of mine." I added with a light laugh.

This was apparently out of character for me or perhaps it was the pet name for Bella jerked her head towards me and shot me a confused look that bordered on suspicious before my words finally dawned on her and I faintly heard her grumbles of dissatisfaction causing my lips to twitch in a mockery of a smile. It was nice, despite the complications it came with, to have a sibling. Even if there was a supposed issue between us.

Our father looked sheepish, his cheeks flushing the slightest bit reminding me of Bella who could turn red within seconds and over nothing I quickly learned. "It's not that bad." He mumbled.

I shrugged nonchalantly. I did not care what information the towns people received of me, whatever drivel it was, was no longer true now that I resided in this body. My tastes would be different, my personality and preferences. My secrets hidden and to never be touched, what did I care for the little peoples gossip? Though it was obvious from my sisters agitated sigh that she did. Or perhaps she didn't but was annoyed by her lack of privacy.

Bella did not like her full name which would be Isabella and I for the life of me could not figure out why. It was a truly fairy tale name, Isabella Marie Swan, far better than my own. However I would be lying if I said I was not fond of my gender confusing name. Even my middle name was decidedly male, James, as it was custom in my first child years to bestow the fathers and/or mothers first name as a middle name in the pure-blooded families. Though I was a half blood, my father came from the equivalent of blue blood in the community in which I was eventually assimilated in.

I continued to watch the outside world as my father and sister discussed what was her getting a truck. It seems despite the closer bond between us, even my father thought Bella to be the more responsible out of the two of us. Clearly the Harry before me was not the most trust inspiring. No matter, this would change soon and in the mean time I wouldn't mind having someone to drive me around.

At the notion of me not getting my own vehicle the physically older of the three beings in the car looked to me as if expecting me to lash out. I shrugged once more, "Bella will drive me."

It was subtle but my words were not a request nor a resigned confirmation but rather a command because until I could have my own means of transportation she would take me wherever I wanted to go. It was times like these that I wondered where my life would have ended if I ever made it past the age of twenty-five, I would have made a happy living. In the seven years of my cycles I was always quick to establish myself, no matter what I did I strove to be the best. Maybe it was my Slytherin side coming out to play.

That's not to say I was only ambitious, it was fair in words alone to say I could have been in any house if not for an ill worded prophesy. Any child in the institute could have been. I was like a Hufflepuff at times, loyal to those who were loyal to me, unafraid of hard work though I usually preferred the most efficient ways. Others I was like a Ravenclaw who valued knowledge when I finally had time to myself, my years of ignorance driving me to quench my thirst for more and then like a Gryffindor when I needed brash bravery and my own brand of justice. At times when I thought back on my former life I would think that it was perhaps, the house dividing that created wars among my past people. I hoped they sorted that out.

* * *

**(2)**

The house in which we eventually pulled up to was a dreary little thing and a far cry from what I was used to, not counting the eleven years of cupboard- for as soon as I could I acquired other living spaces- but something within me sparked alive and a wistful whisper caressed my mind. _Home, _it sung and I was inclined to agree. The house was small and white with a little porch out the front, an even smaller driveway led to the three steps that would place you at the peeling front door. But what I found almost (pleasantly) astounding was the magnificent forest that was it's backyard, nature in all it's glory. It was obvious Bella did not share my sentiments as she gave a shudder at the thought of the wet foliage, she apparently did not like the cold, not that I blamed her.

Exiting the car I took a moment to inhale the icy air and almost collapsed. It was feint but there was no denying what it was that I felt. Magic simmered in the air, foreign magic so different from my own. It felt ancient and almost animalistic in it's wild nature, thrashing about in the trees and swirling in the air and despite how weak it was I had not felt magical energy since my first cycle that I found it hard to breathe, so long was I apart from it.

I shuddered in delight as the tendrils of magic sought me out to gently rub against my own magical energy, my magical core groaning in pain from disuse but I ignored it content to bask in the pain it brought me as I felt it almost fuel my core with it's power. It was impossible of course to do so, witches of my kind were born with magic and were self sustaining but we could channel magic from other sources if we wished but I had not used my magic in so long. I would have to try out a spell or two, the feeling of magic now in my grasp, I had no idea how I had ever let it go. Granted, it was only two cycles of not using my magic for fear of interfering with the advance technology of the age I was brought to, still that was fourteen years. Fourteen years of denying myself and even longer since I last felt anything that reminded me of my child years.

I had no doubt that I could remember each spell seamlessly, magic was one of the few things that came to naturally and without the years of cycles to become proficient at a subject. Ignoring the look I was getting from my sister I pulled out my luggage and followed my father up to the house, barely sparing a thought for the slick ground beneath me.

It was only then that I noticed the big red monster that parked to my far left. My eyes zeroed in on the bulbous truck that honestly resembled a war machine that was common during one of my cycles. I wouldn't be surprised if this thing could handle missiles of epic proportions being fired at it and maybe I would send a few damaging spells at the truck in my free time if only to experiment.

Bella ran to it, well, stumbled to it surprise etched on to her face. "I love it!"

I chuckled at her genuine enthusiasm that before the moment she laid eyes on the monster was not quite as real. My father turned back to smile and- while still blushing- explained something or other to her. I didn't wait, I would not be driving it. Instead I walked straight into the home and muscle memory kicked in as I found myself walking up a flight of stairs lagging my luggage behind me.

Pausing I looked into the first room along the small hallway on the second floor and immediately knew it was not mine. Childish pictures and paintings were scattered around the walls and yellowed lace curtains hung from a window with rusted hinges. Shelves lined with soft toys were set up on the far wall and were painted purple. It looked to be the ultimate girl space for a seven year old, including the ancient computer collecting dust in the corner.

Continuing on I walked to the bedroom just further along, mine. It was more lived in than the one my sister would reside in and was a complete opposite of the childish room. In fact it was a space one expect from a bookworm with a majority of it taken up with bookshelves full of books of every kind. The bookshelves took up every wall leaving only just enough space to fit the double bed against it. The bed it self was plain blue and had an assortment of pillows and cushions laying about. I would have to do a bedroom redesign, the books could stay but idly I wondered if anyone would notice an extension. Maybe if I put a notice-me-not charm on it?

Dumping my bags on the ground I eyed the window that faced the forest opening. I closed my eyes as I tried to call back the tendrils of magic I felt earlier on, the need to feel them again strong. As they lazily made their way to me I felt them curl around my form with a shiver. The closer they got the more they vibrated with the need to connect with my magical core and I let it.

Colour burst around me, not literally as I still had my eyes closed, but the sensation stood. I felt it rush in with primal fury, soaking itself into my pores and threading itself around my bones and nerve endings until I was buzzing with foreign power. I felt it thrash and strain as it raced through my veins until hit my heart and core with a slam leaving me breathless and panting the tiniest bit. There was a pause as the magic simply sat at my life source before moving again, only slower. It was lazy again, no- it was memorizing, taking the time to feel out every bit of me, every cell and hair. Flowing over me in a comforting, possessive embrace and as odd as it was I knew this magic adored me, loved me.

It sat in and around me, content to just be near and somewhere in the back of my mind I questioned it but for first time in many cycles I felt alive. Staggering slightly, I opened my eyes to see I was in a half crouch from the welcomed assault and as I moved I felt the magic move with me, sliding against my skin but never letting itself lose contact. It was almost like a child, attached to its mother and I found myself all too willing to reciprocate.

* * *

**(2)**

My appearance hadn't changed much or at all I observed in the mirror of the only bathroom this house had. My eyes still the electric green framed by dark lashes that everybody noticed almost immediately, the colour only made brighter by the ink curls that ran down my back in a waterfall of chaotic midnight ink. My skin a polished porcelain that if not for the small flush of colour on my cheeks would make me look sickly, even my lips had barely enough colour to make me look alive. I was slender but short for my age and if not for my hips and legs I would call my body that of a ten year old boy. Thankfully if one looked hard enough, they could see the soft curves that made me a woman.

Idly I wondered if anyone thought I was adopted, it had happened before. Bella and I had almost no similarities. She was pretty in the girl next door way with red tinged brown locks, where mine would shine blue in the light. She was slender like me but soft, not the running type I had always been and she was certainly taller than me. Even her curls were more contained and subdued than mine. We only had one thing in common- the fact we lacked any tan of any sort. I didn't think that would be enough to stop any rumours, not that I cared. I didn't even want to think about the tales that would come from my unexplained accent.

"Great." Bella mumbled as she walked in with her toiletries. "One bathroom, fantastic."

My lips twitched once more to pull up into a smile, I would need to work on that. "Is that sarcasm I hear Bella? Or are you really just happy to share space with your little sister?"

Another out of character gesture apparently, it earned me another startled look. Was I anti-social or something? That wouldn't last, while it was true I liked solitude, humans were social creature and sooner or later I would come out to interact.

"You seem happy." Bella said morosely as she set up her cosmetics and essential along side my own which was almost double the amount. None of which I would using often as I didn't actually have any skill with makeup.

I managed an actual smile this time, go me. "I'm just happy to be home." I trilled.

I received a nod for an answer, once again displaying my sisters lack of social skills. Humming thoughtfully I pondered on whatever it was going on between the two of us. I could not care less, it could be 'let by gones, be by gones' but it more likely due to the fact that I wasn't the one present during the fallout. Bella could have murdered my pet rabbit for all I know but the awkward air between us- courtesy of her own side- had to go, it was particularly distracting.

"I'm not angry at you." I said to the back of her head deciding to wing it. "Shall we let by gones be by gones?" Naturally I still didn't know what went on but I refused to have my own sister tip toe around me. She was family now, and family was important even if I did make it a habit to distance myself.

Bella whipped around to face me, none too gracefully mind you but the speed was enough to leave me mildly impressed. "You-" She stammered for a moment before falling silent to really stare at me, perhaps she really did kill my pet.

"You're my sister Bella and I want us to act like it." I enforced quietly.

She nodded jerkily. "I would like that too." She whispered and suddenly it was quiet again as she stared at me and the minutes ticked by.

Having enough and settled now that she had taken the time to blatantly ogle me as if I were a new species (quite possible too) I clapped my hands loudly causing her to startle with a small squeak, amusing me. "I have clothing to sort out but I'm glad we talked about this."

We hadn't talked, not really but it was too awkward for me and if there was something I abhorred it was was the inability to play 'conversation river', a nickname I had given the ability to make socialising easy, fun and most importantly _flowing_. It had taken me three cycles to master it and here it was fleeing through the window at the sight of my new sister.

I floated out the bathroom not wanting to be caught in another bout of lack of words and constant staring, my sister did that a lot, the whole staring thing. Hopefully it was different with people outside our family. I imagine she would annoy a lot of people should she stare at them openly and Bella seemed a polite and well mannered person, if anything.

* * *

**(2)**

"So Dad, I was hoping I could do a little redecorating." It wasn't very tactful but all tact was kicked out the door when I first laid eyes on the kitchen. The house had so much potential to be the kind of little dwelling you often saw in furniture catalogues but instead it was neglected, it was also the perfect chance to use the magic I so desperately wanted to without causing much suspicion.

My father took a sip from his drink before placing it on the table, both he and Bella watching me as I continued on. "It wont cost much, I'd pay for it and there wont be too much of a difference. Mainly colour and a few additions here and there. I need a pet project of sorts, if you're willing, of course." I tacked on.

"I don't mind." He said with a shrug though I noticed his eyes had lingered longingly at the horrible yellow of the kitchen, which would be the first to go. Still there was a sadness there and it was of the sentimental type, he didn't want to see it go. "But you shouldn't force yourself into anything." He gave me a pointed look, one I didn't understand.

Bella squirmed slightly in her chair. "I think it's a good idea." She piped up, half her face hidden by a river of brown hair, her equally brown eyes staring at the sunshine yellow of the cupboards taking on an odd gleam. "A fresh start Cha- Dad. Something new."

I smiled, glad to know whatever happened between us was in the past, she was willing to back me up at times and that she could in fact have a normal conversation without too much staring and stuttering.

"Perfect! Thank you Bella!" I exclaimed with a smile, the sharps of my canines showing slightly. I was still working on the smile that didn't look business like or utterly condescending, the two often used in my previous cycle. Habits were hard to break and I was trying to go for the bubbly-but-finds-amusement-in-your-foolishness kind.

"Well, good luck I suppose." Luck was never something I associated with myself unless I was using previous knowledge to my advantage and passing it off as some rolled die of the fates. None the less something within me urged me to keep him content and so I thanked him before starting another turn of 'conversation river.'

"Forks High School, do you suppose it will be much different than our previous school Bella?" Inwardly I hoped that we hadn't been home schooled or other. It would explain Bella's need to shy away from socialising, not that I minded, she was actually really adorable when she fumbled for something to say.

Bella shot me a look, one I fortunately recognised, she obviously wasn't happy about the subject I had chosen. "It'll be smaller." I could practically hear her thoughts, she didn't want to be the new girl, understandable and smiled comfortingly at her, causing her eyes to swirl in confusion. Apparently I didn't comfort her a lot. There were a lot of things I supposedly didn't do. Not anymore.

"I'm sure we will be fine Bella." I myself was used to being the new, well, everything. From the get go I must adapt and learn my surrounding and either fit in or move on. Survival of the fittest, only not, no one had explained it to me before, I doubt anyone would.

My father cleared his throat gaining our attention. "The two of you start tomorrow."

I nodded my acceptance as Bella did. It wasn't a lot of time but I have had less to work with before.

* * *

**(2)**

It became apparent after some time after relocating the clothing in my luggage to my less than stellar wardrobe that _Harry _of this cycle was not as normal as one would expect of a seventeen year old American girl.

I had been placing a pair of black peep toes at the back of the wire shoe rack when I had noticed the uneven plastering. Either it was a horrible job gone unnoticed or someone was using the wardrobe as a hiding space. As it were, the latter was the correct assumption. Placing my palm against the backing I shifted it slightly, looking for where it evened out before digging my nails into the sides to upheave the fake plaster. It wasn't large, just a square cut no bigger than the average ruler span, not much could be hidden in there.

Reaching in my hands came into contact with something hard and gripping it I pulled it out. It looked to be a book or a thick diary. It's cover was a rich blue and bore no title on it's spine or front. My curiosity peaked, I moved to settle on to my bed so as to read the contents, it must have been something important to hide it away.

Opening the cover I was greeted by simple cursive writing that seemed rather conservative and without flourish but one hundred times better than most teenagers wrote with during this time period. It was my own writing, it was _Harry's._

_An Illustrated Guide to Forks and it's Occupants._

I really shouldn't have been surprised because, really, it may have been a different reality but it was still me. But this Harry had taken the cake, in fact, she took the icing, ice cream, cherry and chocolate sauce with sprinkles. She was a genius. Not in the book wise sense, but rather she knew what to look for and everything she knew about the people and places were written in this book. It was almost scary how much she observed before writing it down, a natural little detective. It also gave me a look into the her life and those around hers.

Beside each person was a small pencil drawing of what I assume was them. They were beautifully done, each one of them drawn to perfection if Charlie Swans portrait was anything to go by. Some people had more details than others, there was even a time line of events in forks and a list of hidden places for different events on a map at the back. Oddly enough, there was even a list of vehicles used and how they acquired them as well as personal notes from Harry and her deductions. Harry was brilliant, scary, but brilliant.

Flipping to the second page which of course held a small introduction from the author herself I read on.

_'Forks for all it's worth, in all it's backwater town glory is something that has always fascinated me. Maybe it's something in the air or maybe it's just a girl trying to make something from nothing, either way, I still search for that something. In my search, I found some of the oddest creatures and tales- Forks residents and their lives. You'd be surprised at the goings on of a town named after an eating utensil.'_

The next page started with my new father, it being one of the more detailed ones. It then went on to Bella, in which I found out that Bella did not kill my pet but she did stop seeing our father who was rather hurt by the action which caused me (who apparently adores my father) to thoroughly dislike my sister. And apparently, we were twins, her being four minutes older than me. This, of course, made me laugh and also would help cutting rumours down.

Some of the information was slightly old as Harry had marked certain facts with dates so as to update them periodically, leaving space in different places for new information. It was all very professional actually, despite my doubt that she ever wanted it published. Now that would have caused a stir with some of the things written in here.

Eventually I found my mother, who for all intents and purposes, Harry was rather indifferent to.

_Renee Higginbotham (soon to be Dwyer)_ I raised my brow at the note added.

The information was layered on from eye colour to occupation and hobbies. She was given the thorough explaining that everyone in the book had gotten so far but nothing extremely in depth until the end where Harry had given her own little observation.

_'Renee is a childish character who loves too quickly and leaves even more so. Her use as a mother is practically void when she still holds the mentality of a teenager herself. Typically it is left to Bella to fill the role. However, it cannot be said she doesn't try, just not hard enough. Motherhood to her is like the many hobbies Renee picks up only to drop ten minutes later after sheer boredom or failure only to pick it up once more in a few months when she eventually remembers it. She is genuinely in love with Phil Dwyer and favours Bella for her less than rebellious attitude and coddling, mother-like personality showing once again her young mentality. At times she is selfish and enjoys novelty experiences, unable to settle down. Highly optimistic but easily upset.'_

It was hard to think that a girl could have such an unbiased opinion to their own mother but considering the way Harry had captured the personalities of Bella and Charlie so well I couldn't help but believe in her view of Renee was...right. It had to be, Harry didn't seem like the type to beat around the bush so to speak. She knew what was real and was straight up about it, in the book at least. The way she looked at those around her was almost clinical as she silently psychoanalysed them.

Her opinion on Phil was very praising however.

_'Phil is a very enthusiastic man, younger than his spouse Renee and madly in love with her. Despite his age, he is the more mature of the two and holds a care free presence that Renee is no doubt, drawn to. Phil has confided in me that he wishes to marry Renee and is set to propose soon. (note- I shall update next summer) Phil keeps Renee in check and has no trouble accepting both Bella and I as daughters. It is most likely he has had a previously serious relationship and grew up with siblings. I don't expect the two of them to have anymore children due to his love of his sociable career and Renee's inability to settle down. His patience and calm are respectable, as is his swing. I have noted his playing ability and compared it with the statistics of more prominent players- I expect him to play in the big league in a few years give or take.'_

I had to chuckle on her analytical mind but paused when remembering how irresponsible both Bella and my father thought Harry to be. If she was as observant as this guide made her to be she would not have made moves without them being carefully calculated or maybe they were carefully calculated only they looked to be spontaneous adventures of a teenager?

I stopped on a page where a portrait of short girl with wild curls bouncing around her, a large smile on her face. She was a pretty thing with a good sense of clothes but what drew me in was a small check mark placed in the corner of the page. Her name was Jessica Stanley, she had blue eyes and brown hair and was from Austin, Texas. She was also, apparently, a friend.

_'Jessica is extremely out going and with a big personality that doesn't fit in a small town. She is rather cunning and manipulative when she wants to be as well as perfectly underhanded. Everything she does is for a gain in the long run whether people see it or not. I expect her to be a ruthless business woman in the future, she is dead set on getting out of Forks. However, her extreme fixation on her goals can be at times, her down fall. She has pined for Mike Newton maliciously since fourth grade, not pretty. At one point she has informed me of asking out a recent addition of forks high (note- must ask results of this) though I doubt that stopped her pining for Newton. It appears her feelings for Newton are superficial and is more after the chase than anything. Jessica is the gossip mill of Forks, any and all information that walks the halls starts and ends with her, which she thoroughly enjoys. Jessica is loyal to Angela and myself, though still friends with Lauren and associates who she admits she would leave behind in a fire. If information is needed or is needed to be distributed Jessica is the first choice. Alternatively she can also withhold information from being leaked as her occupation as the rumour mill often leaves her with the best black mail which she keeps to herself.'_

Apparently, check marks meant allies in war as well. The only other person who held a check mark was an Angela Weber and a Lee Conrey. Both of which seemed very nice, Angela being the daughter of pastor and Lee being a popular athlete who Harry was sure was also going to make it out of this town.

I spent the rest of the night memorising every entry put into the guide, chuckling every once in a while at the notes left by Harry.


End file.
